


He Who Punishes

by Innocentfighter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aokise centric, M/M, Mentions of Kagakuro, Mentions of Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise gets mad at Aomine and tries to punish him, let's see how this works. Aokise, yaoi, don't like don't read! Slight Kagakuro</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Who Punishes

**Author's Note:**

> A non-prompt fic. This one went away from my original idea, only due to the fact that I lost motivation to finish it so I turned into a one shot! Let's go for fluffiness!
> 
> Disclaimer I do not own KnB!

Kise was walking down the street, hands in his pockets, and an uncharacteristic frown on his face. He was, for once, deep in thought.

_Why is Aominecchi such a jerk?_ His frown deepened.

He was staring ahead, waiting for the signal to change, he let out a long sigh. He looked up a spotted a familiar shock of baby blue hair. His frown quickly dispersed and a grin took its place.

"Kurokocchi!" He called.

The smaller male looked up, Kise noticed that he was spotted almost immediately by dull blue eyes. The blonds grin widened as the signal changed to the  _walk._ The blond skipped over to the awaiting male, Kise figured that the other was too polite to leave.

"Kurokocchi! Hey!" Kise practically sang.

"Good evening, Kise-kun." Kuroko bowed slightly.

_Still so proper. Even to an old friend._ The blond pouted internally

"Where's Kagamicchi?" Kise had been looking for the giant red head that was normally trailing behind his shadow.

"He's back at the store. He ran into a friend, and I wanted a vanilla milkshake so I left." Kuroko replied bluntly.

Kise winced. "Won't Kagamicchi be worried?"

"Of course." Kuroko shrugged. "But he's cute when he's protective."

"You do this all the time?"

"No. Only when he's being an idiot or annoying."

"So all the time?" Kise laughed.

Kuroko looked slightly amused, a little glimmer in his dull blue eyes told Kise as much.

"In a way, I suppose."

Kise started trailing behind Kuroko silently. They made a block or two before the shorter of the two suddenly stopped, and the silence was broken.

"What is the matter?"

The light voice startled Kise from his thoughts, which had somehow strayed to Aomine. He quickly erased the frown that was beginning to form replacing it with one of his model smiles.

"Eh? I'm happy Kurokocchi is worried about me!" For emphasis on his words he jumped and clung to his old teammate. "But nothing's wrong!"

Kise's flamboyant response would have almost anyone fooled. There is only three people on the earth that can see through Kise's acting, that he knew of at least, Akashi, Kasamatsu, and Kuroko.

The blond had temporarily forgotten that he was talking to one of the three aforementioned people.

"There is something the matter. I would like to know what." Kuroko merely wiggled himself out of the embrace

Kise's frown returned with yet another sigh. "That obvious?"

"You were silent for more than five seconds in my presence, the only other time that this happens is when you're eating or playing a game. Something is obviously up."

Kise let himself chuckle. "Ah, you know me so well Kurokocchi!"

"There is a Maji Burger. Shall we go in?"

"You just want your vanilla shake." Kise mumbled quiet enough that Kuroko wouldn't hear him, or so he thought when he got an ignite pass to the stomach.

"Waa! So mean!"

The two twenty-year olds went into the restaurant that they had frequented since they were in middle school. Placing their orders they picked a table near the windows. Kuroko a vanilla shake and Kise a small order of fries as he was still watching his figure for his modeling job.

"So what happened?" Kuroko asked between sips of shake.

Kise sighed. He should've figured that Kuroko was still as blunt as always. He glumly chewed on a fry to delay himself from answering that question. He thought about how he should best word his response. He swallowed.

"In a word? Aominecchi."

"Thought so." Kuroko said in a tone that showed that he really was unsurprised.

Kise on the other hand was surprised by the lack of response or emotion, not that Kuroko was known to show his emotions. But in the past Kuroko always had some sort of emotional response to his old light's antics. In fact Kise was sure that Aomine got a pretty colorful threat from Kuroko one time because he had insulted Kagami.

"He was being a jerk. Talking about how much of a girl I am. Saying that I wouldn't be able to top him and that I was worried about hickeys."

"Is that all?" Kuroko wondered

Kise nodded.

Kuroko hummed or something akin to that sound as he returned his attention to the shake in front of him.

"Kurokocchi? Aren't you going to help?" Kise didn't mean to sound as whiney as he did.

Watching Kuroko lick at a stray dribble of milkshake on his face, Kise became aware of how easily Kuroko could attract a pervert (like he's one to talk)! He made a mental note to make sure Kagami would know where his shadow had run of to.

Kuroko suddenly began talking again startling Kise out of his thoughts.

"Aomine-kun is like a dog in one main aspect. He needs firm handling, action over words."

Kise, who had picked up another fry, had started laughing and ending choking on the deep-friend potato.

"Oh~" Kise sung once he was finished choking. "How would I do that?"

"You have to use an action related to his behavior. Much like you swat a dog for terrorizing a cat or give it a treat for performing a trick."

"So if it was sex?"

"That should be easy enough." Kuroko said. Returning to his milkshake to finish it off.

Kise was about to respond, questioning why it should be easy, when the doors to the restaurant flung open reveling a very out of breath Kagami. The red-heads eyes quickly scanned the occupants his eyes quickly finding Kuroko. Kise was amazed by how easily Kagami saw the former phantom player.

Kagami charged over to their table. "Tetsuya! Thank God!"

"Hello Taiga-kun." Kuroko responded undisturbed by the sudden appearance of his boyfriend.

_First names?_ Kise mentally screamed and sobbed his Kurokocchi was growing up!

"You just disappear and I find you almost across the city drinking a milkshake like nothing is wrong!" Kagami exhaled.

"You were taking too long and I wanted a milkshake and it's rude to request to leave when you were talking to a friend."

Kagami couldn't find the words to respond so he opened and closed his mouth like an idiot for a few moments.

Kise's keen eyes noticed that Kagami wasn't as tense as he was when he entered and the "anger" lines were fading away rapidly.

_Interesting._ Kise hummed.

"Why's he here?" Kagami gestured towards Kise.

Kise was slightly offended by how Kagami was reacting to him. Acting like he really wasn't sitting at the table in front of him. Kise put on his best pout knowing that it would be effective against Kagami.

"Kagamicchi!" He whined loudly. "So mean ignoring me!"

Kise saw an eyebrow tick and grinned inwardly. Kagami sighed and looked at him.

"Why are you here then?"

"I ran into Kurokocchi on the streets and we came here because he wanted a shake. So I took him to get one because his  _boyfriend_ was talking to a  _friend._ "

Kagami winced at the reminder. Groaning his set his stuff in the seat next to Kuroko and went up to the counter to get his own large stack of burgers.

"So what did you mean?" Kise asked the moment Kagami was out of earshot

Kuroko sighed. "I mean make a punishment, do not tell him that you're punishing him, but make it obvious that you are. With Aomine-kun you'll have to be extremely obvious.

Kise nodded along. He got the gist of what Kuroko was talking about even if he missed the finites. But he wasn't any closer to coming up with a punishment plan. Aomine got uptight about things when it came to sex. He wouldn't even let Kise top! Not that the blond was complaining.

"Suggestions?"

Kuroko's eyes glinted in a mischievous way that Kise had never seen before. Kise wondered if Kuroko had a hobby of messing with his lights, former or not.

"One."

Kise had a grin like the Cheshire cat, so maybe he like messing with Aomine just as much. "Do tell."

"Withholding sex."

Kagami returned in time to hear that phrase. He paused in lowering his tray to the table. Kise noticed the concerned look on the red-heads face as he met Kuroko's eyes.

"It's Kise-kun's solution to his problem."

Kagami shrugged, but widened as the full effects of the statement hit him.

"I feel sorry for Aomine."

Kise laughed, wondering if Kagamicchi had been on the receiving end of Kuroko's going without sex punishments. But he did sense that the red-head wanted to be alone with his shadow as he munched on a burger silently.

Kise's phone chimed before he excused himself.

"One second." He mumbled. Opening the mail.

_From: Aominecchi_

_Subject: Later_

_Hey, I'm done patrolling in twenty minutes._

_I'll be home in an hour roughly._

_Love you._

_Received 5:21_

Kise's golden eyes widened. Aomine was off earlier than he had thought.

"I have to go!" Kise leapt up. "Aominecchi is off early!"

"Remember what I said."

"Yeah!"

Kagami shuddered, confirming Kise's earlier thought about him being on the receiving end of Kuroko's surprisingly sadistic side.

Kise waved again as he skipped out of the door. He turned in the direction of his house, he was going to see Aominecchi! Well, he saw him every day now, but it was still something that was surreal and special to him.

He got home thirty minutes later at a brisk walk-skip. Knowing his partner of several years he decided to make Aomine his favorite meal.

_It'll make him less grouchy later when he doesn't get to get off._ Kise nodded determinedly.

Sometime later Kise had the food covered and placed in the microwave to keep warm. Deciding that he wanted to watch TV while he was waiting; Kise flopped ungracefully onto the couch. Within seconds he had fallen asleep.

Sometime later he felt light kisses being placed on his neck and face. He hummed in approval.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." Aomine chuckled deeply. "I'm home."

"Welcome back." Kise sleepily grumbled.

Not yet opening his eyes because he was still tired, but Aomine continued kissing Kise lightly until the blond finally opened his eyes. He was met with midnight blue eyes attached to a smiling face.

"You made dinner?" Aomine asked.

"Yeah, thought it would be a nice welcome surprise." Kise stood up and stretched greeting Aomine with a kiss of his own.

"You're turning into a house wife." Aomine teased.

"Waa! Why do I have to be the wife?" Kise whined playfully.

"Because you do the cooking, cleaning, and that's your position when we do it." Aomine's smile turned into a lewd one.

Kise knew what was coming before it happened, Aomine bent down towards his neck and Kise artfully danced away.

"I'll go get the table set up." He said, silently laughing at Aomine's whine of protest.

But as he walked he heard footsteps behind, Aomine was following him like a lost puppy he chuckled once again. He dug out two bowls and then the food from the microwave.

Aomine perked up at the food in his hands. "Pork miso? You're spoiling me."

Kise grinned at the irony, he definitely wasn't going to spoil the other for the next seven days.

Aomine eyes grew predatory. "You should allow me to return the favor later."

Kise's face began to blush because he certainly knew what "later" meant, and despite the several years that they were together Kise was still bashful about those things. He inhaled gently.

_Here we go!_

"I'd like that really…" Kise yawned, attempting to make his lie believable. "But I'm worn out."

Aomine had an odd expression on his face. "From what?"

"Ah, I don't know. Just one of those days." Kise shrugged.

"Yet you still made dinner? You're too good for me." Aomine leaned over him and grabbed both of the bowls of food and brought them to the table.

Kise followed him, not failing to notice that Aomine made sure that he moved a chair closer to another after setting the bowls on the table.

The made quick work of the meal, Aomine putting away at least three bowls of the miso while complementing Kise on his cooking and throwing in the few playful jabs about him being a house wife.

After they were both full and content. Aomine started to clean up. Kise was so surprised that his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"Go take a bath I'll clean up here."

Kise swooned over those words. Sure Aomine was a bastard most of the time but there were times where Kise was sure that the blue haired basketball player was the sweetest man on earth, like now.

Kise gave the slightly taller male a peck on the cheek, then headed off to get a quick bath.

_This was easier than I thought!_ Kise patted himself on his back mentally.

He giggled as he thought about Aomincchi being sweeter than normal.  _Maybe this will be worth something in the end._

Though he did wonder why he chose the tired excuse out of all things. He wasn't that tired, his nap had made sure of that. But Aomine was in his sweet, caring mode and would make him go to bed the moment that he finished his bath. It wasn't that bad, and he didn't have anything else to do tonight, but he would be bored, and that would suck.

Once he was in the bathroom he grabbed his lavender scented soap that was supposed to help with sleeping. He didn't know if it really worked but he was willing to give anything a try if he could make his excuse a believable one, he didn't want to lie to Aomine even if it really didn't matter, but he had to for the sake of teaching the other a lesson.

A little later had Kise walking out of the bathroom refreshed and a little drowsy. He heard the sound of the TV in the living room. A loud cheer made Kise realize that Aomine was watching a game.

He walked into the living room. As he leaned against the he cleared his throat to allow Aomine to notice him.

The other male bent his head back at the sound, the proceeded to turn the TV off and stood up.

Kise arched an eye brow in confusion. "Aominecchi?"

"Can't you call me Daiki now? At least when were alone?" The taller male looked curious and a little bit hurt, at what Kise guessed to be his refusal to use first names.

"But Aominecchi is Aominecchi." Kise responded.

Aomine sighed. "I don't care, you can add your -cchi to my name."

Kise was silent for a few moments before smiling a pure joyful smile. "Daikicchi!"

Aomine blushed, covering his face. It was a second to late and Kise squealed something about the other being cute.

"You're the one that's cute." Aomine replied his face returning to normal for the most part.

It was Kise's turn to blush.

Aomine laughed as his got his revenge. "Shall we go to bed?"

"Eh? You can stay up." Kise tilted his head.

"I could, but it doesn't feel right not falling asleep next to you."

"How can Aom- Daikicchi say some embarrassing lines without blushing?"

But Kise had a small soft smile on his face, on that betrayed his words. He looked at Aomine with fondness, glad that he wasn't the only one that preferred to fall asleep in the company of the other. Thought it wasn't much of a surprise considering how little they slept apart these days.

Aomine walked towards the blond and grabbed his hand gently leading him towards the bedroom.

This wasn't the first night that they had just fallen asleep holding each other. In fact it happened quite a lot in high school.

Kise had often had doubts about their relationship knowing about Aomine's preference to big breasted women. Also he also thought that if the blue-haired ace had a male lover in mind it would've been Kuroko. So with those thoughts many nights ended in them just holding each other until Kise had fallen asleep to Aomine's reassurances.

The blonde's smile turned fond as he remembered those nights.

"Oi! What's with that smile?"

"I was just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"You're one to talk."

Their playful banter continued until they reached their bedroom. Once there Kise quickly climbed into the bed, already in his pajamas. He watched as Aomine unknowing gave him a show, changing out of his clothes and into his pajamas.

A minute later and they were bother curled up around each other in a position that would give a normal person cramps if they slept the entire night like that.

Kise buried his face into the broad chest in front of him. Sleep coming to him quickly in the protective embrace of his lover. He was on the verge of sleeping when he felt the chest he was using as a pillow rumble in a deep baritone voice.

"Good night, my love."

Kise smiled. Deciding that he wasn't like Kuroko, able to deny his lover anything. He already felt bad about lying to his lover. He didn't want to do it any longer. He'd make it up to the other tomorrow. Maybe surprising him in the morning.

He knew that for all of his complaints if he voiced them to Aomine then something was bound to get done about it.

_Honestly, you're the one that's too good for me._ Was Kise's last coherent thought before he joined his sleeping lover in the world of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd ya like it? Want to tell me what you thought? Leave it in the reviews below! Later! ~IF


End file.
